7mj_tokyo_ghoulfandomcom-20200213-history
Nora
Nora had a difficult childhood living as a brave but shy kid with a single father who protected him and his brother, Noro. Nora quick realized of his potential and used it at his advantage. Nora was an SSS Rated (Before One-Horned Satan Extermination) and is now an X Rated ghoul (Post One-Horned Satan Extermination) Appearance Nora has white long hair and red colored eyes.Nora is a tall middle aged man who weights pratically nothing due to his ghoul abilities, while in his Nora form he usually wears a black coat like Noro and his hair turns red with 3 ponytails. Nora's mask ressembles Noro's. The difference is that Nora's mask is black with a smiling mouth with sharp teeth instead of an open mouth. Personality Nora is generous and humble to the people he cares about and will do anything to protect them. He despise humans for everything they've done to ghouls in the past and will not move on. He swears to kill every one of them until the last. Nora got rid of his shyness by growing up and starting to work along side his father and brother in extermination operations against humans and the CCG. Nora thinks of life as a way to get revenge on the people you despise on and to succeed on doing so. Life for him means nothing without his family and wife. Plot Past Nora's past was pretty tragic. A young child born in a ghoul vs human world. His mother died after giving birth to him and left his dad and brother alone to take care of him. He made a few friends at school when he was around the age of 7. Unfortunately they all died at a war that occured between the ghouls and humans. He became obssessed with killing humans for revenge at this point and asked his dad to teach him. Noro insisted to help as well. So they both went on human killing operations for years until Nora was able to do it himself. His dad was scared for him so he secretly followed him so when he was in trouble he would help him. Growing up he always wanted to have a family, that's when he met a ghoul named Aiko Ayo who eventually became his girlfriend and then wife. Tsukiyama Family Extermination After the CCG started planning on attacking the Tsukiyama family. They started escaping, first was Shuu Tsukiyama. Arriving to a building, he escaped on the last floor. Noro went to help his fellow Aogiri Tree members along side the Tsukiyama family. Nora already has another Aogiri mission planned which was attacking the CCG while the strongest forces were away. During the operation Noro went face to face with the Quinx squad which led to very big problems for him. He ends up dying at the end of Kuki Urie and Ginshi Shirazu. After learning that, Nora swore to exterminate the whole Quinx squad along side the whole CCG corporation. Post-Peace After the peace made between the humans and ghouls after the defeat of Kichimura Washuu, Nora and other ghouls decided that it was stupid and humans should not be forgiven for their sins. So they started war once again. Many ghouls joined them afterwards leaving the CCG to come back together to stop them. One-Horned Satan Extermination After many years of killing humans and starting wars in the worlds the CCG decided that it was enough and created this operation. To kill Nora's father, the X Rated, One-Horned Satan. Many people died and many were injured but in the end, he was defeated and killed, which brought Nora to the last nerve and his true self came out along side with his true power. He unleashed his madness on multiple CCG agents which all resulted in deaths and major city damage. Which bumped him from SSS Rated to a huge X Rated like his father. Even considered stronger than the One-Horned Satan. Ultimate Ghoul Extermination Operation The operation to kill Nora lasted several days and resulting in way more deaths and injuries than the One-Horned Satan extermination operation. Concluding that he is in fact more dangerous than his father. In the end, Nora won the war and killed enough CCG agents that they chose to retreat and deal with him another time. Nora accepted the fate that he will lose everything and decided to let them leave. For now. Post Ultimate Ghoul Extermination Operation after the operation, he moved back to his birth ward, the 24th ward to find someone he searched for a long time. His uncle Akihiro Riku to tell him about everything that happened. Relationships Noro Yoshimura first met Ukina in a coffee café. Despite initially not caring for her, he was moved when she accepted his true nature. He loved her dearly and was shattered when he was forced to kill her under V's orders. Ukina was the catalyst for Yoshimura's change in personality as well as his inspiration to create Anteiku. Reo Riku Although never seeing each other, Yoshimura loved Eto greatly and would do anything to protect her. Yoshimura stated that after Ukina's death, his child was the only thing that gave him hope. Even after knowing of the child's role as the leader of Aogiri, he still wants her happiness. However, Eto does not seem to hold the same feelings towards her father, since she captured her father to use him as the kakuhou donor for the creation of one-eyed ghouls. Aiko Ayo Yoshimura knew Noro, back then known as Noroi, from when he was still Kuzen. While not much is known about their past, he trusted Noroi enough to leave Eto in his care. Akihiri Riku Yoshimura first met Yomo when he saved him after he was almost killed by Kishou Arima. Sometime after their meeting, Yomo's personality tranquilized and his hot-blooded vengefulness subsided. Yoshimura trusts Yomo deeply, asking him to deal with meat collection and monitoring both Kaneki and Touka when they were fighting Koutarou Amon and Mado Kureo. Kuki Urie Yoshimura cares for Kaneki. He is understanding to Kaneki's circumstances, and is the first person to offer assistance to him. He helps Kaneki accept his new nature, stating that he belongs to two different worlds, both human and ghoul, instead of not belonging to either. Yoshimura guided Kaneki in adapting to the world of ghouls and played a critical part in his development. When Kaneki returns to Anteiku, Yoshimura convinces him to return. He trusts Kaneki enough to tell him the truth about his daughter and entrusts him to save her. Ken Kaneki Yoshimura cared much about Touka's safety even before her employment at the cafe. During her visits to Anteiku for coffee, he would incessantly lecture her to be careful, despite the annoyance it would cause her. Later, he wishes Touka to live a life of a regular human girl, and pays for her tuition after enrolling her in a school, she sees him as a father-like figure to her. Juuzou Suzuya Enji's very loyal to him after he offered him a new life in Anteiku. Kairi Michiri Like Enji she possesses a deep-set loyalty towards him. Powers and Abilities Ghoul Physiology: Yoshimura is a ghoul, possessing an ukaku kagune and a kakuja obtained from continuous cannibalization. His unique trait is shooting ukaku shards through his entire body. * Ukaku Kagune: He has two to four kakuhou that form spikes and fires fast projectiles very rapidly. The other two kakuhou form concentrated Rc that fans out as heavy shotgun pellets and pours down through cover. With two types of ammunition in his arsenal, Yoshimura has the firepower to take down many unprepared foes. Despite his tall and bulky frame, he is quick to overpower many opponents in a matter of seconds. Unique to Yoshimura, he has shown the ability to shoot Rc projectiles out of his entire body, not just his kagune. * Ukaku Kakuja: Ukaku ghouls are known to specialize in long range attacks and can be overwhelmed at a close range. Having cannibalized ghouls, Yoshimura has sharpened and developed his kagune to form two large scimitar blades from his shoulders to counteract this weakness. With two large blades, he can cover the distance between his opponents, parry incoming attacks, and strike back synchronously. While his ukaku kagune extends from middle to far distances, his kakuja cuts down those in front; it is almost impossible to escape Yoshimura's reach. Yoshimura's kakuja kagune also forms a mask similar to the One-Eyed Owl's, with minor differences in the eye hole size and line curves. His kakuja form is potent enough to endure and counter multiple Special Class investigators' attacks and enhances his physical capabilities to where a lot effort from the aforementioned required in order to subdue him, as Yoshimura is also skilled enough to fight an army of investigators simultaneously without much trouble. Quotes * To Kuki Urie: "You don't belong here, that's for all the pain you caused me." * To Aiko Ayo: "I will protect you until my death and nothing will stop me, not even death itself." * To Noro: "Good luck, brother, I'll see you after our victory." * To Kaneki: "You can't stop me and trust me, no one will. I will lead the war to victory." * To the CCG: "If you think us ghouls are stupid enough to forgive what you have done yet, you are not worth our time and should die right here right now and that's exactly what is gonna happen." Gallery Nora1.jpeg Nora2.jpeg